poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join Overwatch
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join Overwatch is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary After being kidnapped by the villains, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends find themselves trapped in a future that took place after they helped the Avengers defeat Thanos. They meet new allies, and battle new enemies, and must get back to their time. Plot The film kicks off with Starlight just arriving back from her village at the Friendship Castle. Later that night, she has a dream about people explaining who they are. Luna visits and explains that somehow, someway, she saw the future, judging by the technology. She explains her dream to everyone. 3 weeks later, the villains capture the heroes and travel through time to take them somewhere where they will be unfamiliar with. However, the time warp device installed on Lockdown's ship malfunctioned and severely damaged the ship. With this distraction, the heroes escape but get separated. The ponies wake up in the care of climatologist, Mei-Ling Zhou. She tells them she is in safe hands, as she works for Overwatch. Elsewhere, the engines wake up in the care of engineer, Torbjorn Lindholm. He is impressed they are living, but expresses distrust of them due to them being alive. Brian and the Eeveelutions wake up in Mexico, where they find that a festival has been ruined by a hacker girl and the Dazzlings. Luckily, it is saved by an Inhuman with Siren-like abilities who sings Vivir Mi Vida. The team reunites when they reach a place called Watchpoint: Gibraltor. There, they are greeted by their number one fan, Pharah, who reveals to them that after the defeat of Thanos, villains began dwindling in fear of them and the Avengers. Overwatch agrees to let them help them fight Talon, in return for a time portal back to their time. Meanwhile, the villains join forces with Talon at the suggestion of the Dazzlings. The leader of the strike team, Reaper, appears and welcomes the trio back to Talon and giving them their old Talon gear. The next day, the heroes are training with Overwatch. They get called away to a bank robbery alongside, Mei, Lucio, and D.Va. They learn the robbers are the criminals Leaper and Rhinocerous, along with their leader, Scorpion, whom D.Va apparently has a rivalry with. Our heroes, Lucio, and Mei battle against Leaper and Rhinocerous, while D.Va fights Scorpion fiercely. Our heroes, Lucio, and Mei defeat Leaper and Rhinocerous, though Scorpion gains the upper hand against D.Va. Optimus pulls him off, and stuns him, due to his armor being impenetrable. Later, their injuries are tended to by Mercy. She tells them that D.Va witnessed Scorpion kill a security guard in order to steal a crystal for the weapons he designed for his accomplices. Mercy then tells them they should ask the trio for the full story. Entering the interrogation room, the team interrogates Leaper first. He reveals he used to be part of the soldier enhancement program before he was kicked out just for doing the right thing - stopping a mugging. He then reveals the soldier enhancement serum gave him better agility. They then interrogate Rhinocerous. He tells them he was kicked off the Eichenwalde mission do to a leg injury. As a result, he couldn't be there to save his fellow Crusaders. They then interrogate Scorpion, who reveals his mother died because of Katya Volskya. He is clearly aware he is getting under Zarya's skin, and starts messing with her for the fun of it. The next day, Talon and the Villains make their move. Luckily, the villains are killed while Talon retreats. However, they are forced to respond to a crisis in Honolulu. In Honolulu, they discover that the M.U.T.O.s, Ramarak, and Iris have been revived. Here, they encounter Loki and a few of their other enemies, like an older Zemo. However, they are rescued by a new team of Avengers, consisting of the new leader, Motor Man, an ATO(Advanced Techno Organic), his younger sister, the new Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan), the new Spider-Man (Miles Morales), the new Hawkeye (Kate Bishop), Vision, and an old Hulk. The monsters are confronted by Godzilla, King Kong, and Gamera. The monsters get into a brief fight but the evil monsters get away. While meeting with the banned team and Adventures Team, the New Avengers reveal that Loki is planning to unleash the Chitauri on the Earth now that they are aware of Overwatch's disbandment. They head to New York City, and battle the Chitauri, where they are aided by Nova, Songbird, X-23, Godzilla, Kong, Gamera, and the new Thor (Jane Foster). They defeat the Chitauri and kill Ultron. Thor captures Loki and takes him back to Asgard. The New Avengers and Overwatch create a time portal to the team's own time. In a mid-credits scene, Sharpshot meets with one of the creators of the first 2 Omnics, who tells him that the Omnic Crisis was not out of rage, but was masterminded. In a post-credits scene, a broken down Omnic's eyes turn on and flicker back off while we see a symbol that represents darkness, but also looks like the Decepticon symbol. Trivia * Everyone from the previous MCU movies (minus the Avengers) guest star in this film. * The villains who were in TaTS'sAoA:IW work for Talon in this film * This marks the first appearance of The New Avengers * The storyline continues into Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Overwatch: Age of Quantamo. Scenes * Starlight's dream/Luna visits her/Starlight explains her dream * 3 weeks later/the Villains capture the Heroes/traveling to the future * * * * * * * Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Written Stories